topaz_mountain_school_for_hybridsfandomcom-20200214-history
Solstice
Appearance: Solstice was described as looking mainly like a silver SandWing. She looked mostly like a SandWing with the only IceWing parts being her horns, claws, and the end of her tail being whip-like with the spikes. She had bright ice silver scales with a white silver underbelly. Her horns were a slightly darker silver than her scales. Her frill and wing membranes were a almost snow white color. She had a dark grey-blue left eye and a milky white right eye indicating that she was blind in that eye. She had several scars, indicating that she had been in several battles, though none looked too major. She was noted to have a runner's build, lithe and muscular, looking as if she'd spent years fighting and running. Personality: While not much of Solstice's personality had a chance to be shown in the RP, she was appeared to be rather stoic, somewhat intimidating, and didn't talk that much. She did seem willing to help out those she considered students, seeing as she and her brother helped the group escape the mountain and went with them on their journey for a bit before they were attacked, indicating that she probably had a sense of responsibility and honor as she made sure to . She also seemed to enjoy her brother's jokes given that she could be smirking every now and then when he made them, indicating a deep bond between the two. Overall she seemed to be a silent individual with a deep bond with her twin and a sense of responsibility and honor to what job she had. She was also shown to be a rather good fighter, though not the best in terrain not her own. Backstory: The Academy: Solstice and Solaris both arrived together at the academy not long after Raven attacked the group and fled the academy. They helped the group recover from his attack before the academy itself was attacked by a group of SkyWings and MudWings, causing pandemonium. During the chaos, Solstice and Solaris helped the group get out of the mountain and headed with them to the rainforest. Upon reaching Fossa's hut the group was attacked by Raven, who ambushed them, using venomous snakes to try and kill them. Solaris died not long after the attack, having been bitten on the face, while Solstice was able to fight, but collapsed afterwards due to having been bitten as well. Fossa and Fuchsia treated Solstice and she was moved into Fossa's healer hut. Trivia: - Solstice was never really confirmed to be dead to the group, however it was inferred given that both Fossa and Fuchsia left the rainforest, which wouldn't have happened if she had lived as they were the healers looking after her. Her death was later confirmed at some point in the RP by Amarok. - Due to the old forms for side characters/teachers not requiring a backstory, her past before TMSH was never told. Category:IceWing Hybrid Category:SandWing Hybrid Category:Creator: Amarok Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased